


Moody God, Moodier Man

by Magellan88, suzannahbee123



Series: Siggie [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: While Simon is away on a mission,  Maggie meets Thor  & Loki....Simon isn't really a fan of Loki





	Moody God, Moodier Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is in collaboration with suzannahbee123 and her SlayerSoldier series. I've stolen her omc Simon & I'm not giving him back (unless she makes me) he now belongs to my ofc Maggie. There will be many more fics posted with these 2, so I suggest you go read her series. I suggest it anyway because that bitch is fantastic.

Maggie was bored, Simon would be scared...at least he would if he was here, which he wasn't. No, Simon had happily joined the guys on another mission.  
Maggie not so secretly hoped it would result in him growing a beard again, not that she was complaining about his being clean-shaven. Because she definitely wasn't, she was loving it. But she had to admit, that beard was niiiiiice.  
She had no clue where Alice and Evie were, they hadn't been there when she'd arrived so she guessed they were out shopping. Oh well, she'd just have to content herself with reading a horribly cheesy romance novel while enjoying some of Stark's excellent whiskey.  
Fortunately for her, just as she was beginning to lose interest in her book, a thundering voice shook the room. It was quickly followed by the appearance of a HUGE, gorgeous man with long blonde hair. He was wearing some fancy armor, complete with a cape (Edna Mode would be losing her fucking mind.) And was that...a hammer?  
She looks closer and yes, that was indeed a hammer. A rather large hammer at that. She giggles to herself, Alice and Evie would appreciate that. She'd have to tell them later.  
The man sees her and his entire face lights up “my lady, I do not believe I have met you before! I am Thor, of Asgard.”  
Maggie's head tips to the side, was this guy serious?  
“Thor….as in….the Norse god of thunder? You're real?”  
Thor's grin splits his face “yes my lady, and who might you be? I don't believe we've met before. I'd remember such a beautiful vision as yourself.”  
Maggie can't help but blush “um..I'm Maggie, no we've never met. I'm….not from around here, I'm from a different dimension.”  
“Oh you must be a friend of Sergeant Barnes’ lady, I am honored to meet you.” He takes her hand, raising it to his lips for a kiss. He sits next to her and they speak for several hours until another rather large voice is heard, followed by the entrance of a tall, lean man.  
While not as muscular, he was obviously every bit as strong and virile as the blonde at her side. He had long hair that was black as a raven and eyes blue, like ice.  
This however, wasn't the reason for the gasp that fell from her lips.  
This man, or god, she'd been told, had to be Loki. His picture had definitely not done him justice, while he did bear a striking resemblance to her ex boyfriend Tom, Tom had never exuded this amount of raw power.  
Her gasp didn't go unnoticed as first Thor grinned and second, Loki's piercing eyes went directly to her.  
A nearly sinister grin splits the dark gods face before he's walking, strutting really, directly to her. He takes her hand and in the same fashion as his brother, raises her fingers to his lips, laying a cool kiss on them.  
“Hello little bird, and who might you be?”  
Maggie can't help but laugh “I'm Maggie, you must be Loki.”  
The grin spreads “you know me, yet I sense no fear in you. How...unusual.”  
“Well there are a few reasons, the least of which is I'm not from this dimension. So I didn't go through that whole taking over the earth fiasco.”  
He growls slightly before catching what she'd said “the least of which? What could possibly be the most?”  
“Oh just that I dated a guy in my dimension who with the exception of the hair, looked exactly like you.”  
“Oh little bird, there are none like me.”  
“Well...he was rather sweet where you obviously ain't. But other than personality, yeah, just like you. We dated for a bit before I broke up with him.”  
Loki looks rather offended at this while Thor is nearly falling from his chair in laughter. “What do you mean broke up with him. What could my counterpart possibly do to make you do so, you said he was rather sweet.”  
Maggie takes another sip of her whiskey before answering, “oh he did nothing wrong...he just wasn't Simon.”  
Apparently, this name was known to Thor, because this tipped him right over the ledge into full hysterical laughter. He does his best to speak through his laughing fit. “Simon?! You broke up with this man over him?!!! Stark says he's the moodiest asshole he's ever met!”  
Maggie grins “he is, he absolutely is a moody asshole. But he's my moody asshole. And I love him dearly.”  
As the saying goes, speak of the devil and he shall appear, so did Simon. Of course, just her luck.  
Simon stalks into the room in all his moody, beardy glory. He'd obviously just come from his after mission shower. His hair was wet still and his white shirt was clinging to his body. Which unfortunately for the situation, caused Maggie to fall into complete silence as his muscles and tattoos were displayed rather nicely.  
Loki, seeing an opportunity for mischief, had moved closer, instantly drawing the burly man's glare.  
“Oi, what the ‘ell is all this then? Mags, Mags! Maggie!!!” He rolls his eyes when Maggie manages to shake herself from her muscle induced stupor.  
“Simon!” She squeals, immediately launching herself from the stool and running into his arms. He catches her easily, bringing his lips to hers in a long kiss before setting her down and glaring over her shoulder.  
“Mags, who the fuck is this and why is that bloke starin’ atcha like he wants to eat you?”  
Before Maggie can answer, Loki grins “well if I were to hazard a guess, I'd say I already have. In a manner of speaking that is. I'm Loki, of Asgard.”  
This is of course the wrong thing to say as in the blink of an eye, Simon has lifted Maggie and set her aside to stalk over to the smirking god.  
“The fuck does that mean eh? Yeah she dated someone who looks like you, but he wasn't good enough for her, wasn't what she wanted. She left him for my memory, before she even knew I was still alive. As far as I'm concerned, you ain't any better than 'im. So whatcha think you're doing mouthin’ off like that?”  
“Oh simply that while he was simply a man that she fell for for a time at least, I'm a god. Therefore, I'm more than any mortal could dream of.”  
Maggie moves to step in but is stopped by Thor's large hand on her shoulder “if you don't mind my lady, I don't often get to see Loki have his ass handed to him verbally and your Simon is holding his own rather well.”  
Maggie gives it some thought before nodding “ok, but if your brother even so much as thinks about hurting Simon, I'll fucking kill him. I don't care how pretty he is, I've walked away from that face once and I'll sure as fuck do it again.”  
Thor doesn't know why, but he believes this tiny woman. He's seen the clips of her going off on people before and he sincerely hopes Loki manages to control himself.  
Loki of course though, had never been great at stopping when he found a new person to toy with. And Simon wasn't a typical man, he trained Slayers, fought vampires. He had no qualms about getting in someone's face, especially when Maggie was involved.  
In no time at all they're yelling until Maggie finally steps in front of Simon, placing a small hand on his chest, immediately silencing him “hi Simon.”  
He huffs out a laugh “hi Maggie.”  
“I missed you.”  
“I missed you too babe.”  
“Know what sounds like a lot more fun than standing here in a pointless argument?”  
He smiles, it soon fades from his face in favor of darn smile as Maggie had stretched up to her tiptoes, his large hands gripping her waist as she begins whispering an entire list of things that Simon had to admit, sounded a helluva lot more fun than arguing with this Loki prick.  
His grip on her shifts as he tosses her onto his shoulder and carries a now giggling Maggie from the room. As Loki looks rather impressed and slightly disturbed, having heard everything she said.  
“Ya know love, someday I'm gonna manage to resist those wonderful ideas of yours, in favor of a fight.”  
More giggles come from his back before he hears “that's a fucking lie.”  
“Yeah, it's fucking obvious that's a lie.”


End file.
